I kissed a girl
by insaneblondemidget14
Summary: Based on the song by Kate Perry, when our favorite characters attend a New Year's day party in the Great Hall, will everything be as it seems or will there be hidden secrets unveiled? Hermione x Pansy, Draco x Harry, Ron x Blaise


I Kissed a Girl:

I Kissed a Girl:

Warnings: boyxboy love, drama, song-fic girlxgirl love, McGonagall Headmistress.

Pairings: Hermione x Pansy, Ron x Blaise (Hermione x Ron)Harry x Draco (Harry x Ginny mentioned)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and yes I weep at night because of it. Song by: Kate Perry-I kissed a girl

The New Year's costume party in the Great Hall went off without a hitch as the large oaken door opened to admit students of all ages and houses. It was part of McGonagall's plan to get all the houses to have unity now that the war was over.

She only wanted whoever was left to enjoy their years as well as getting to know people without the title of houses looming over their heads. She gazed from her place by the teacher's table as students piled in, chattering excitedly about the decorations as well as the opportunity to mingle with other houses.

A noise beside her made the older woman turn in her chair towards the clattering of the band she had hired for entertainment. They were climbing onto the stage with all their equipment, when one of them dropped a stand near her which had startled the Headmistress. She shook her head at their apologetic look, stood up and went to assist them, not noticing the new comers of Gryffindors.

--

Hermione smiled as she walked in with her red-haired boyfriend on her arm, fully dressed in costume. She had dressed as Christine from the Phantom of the Opera, with a sparkling gold dress and silver mask, while Ron was the actual Phantom with full mask and black suit as well as a hat to hide his bright red hair. He didn't seem as excited as she was when it came to the ball, but she could not really blame him since he did not really like those types of things.

Patting his arm gently, Hermione led them both to a table where Harry was already sitting with Ginny, looking just as bored; and Neville with Luna, the two of them chatting about Nargles or some other weird plant that she didn't particularly care to know about for once.

Harry was dressed as a vampire while Ginny was donned in a vampress costume. She seemed to be trying to drag Harry to the dance floor, where the emerald eyed boy would simply shake his head, going back into a droopy state, staring at something at a far distance. Hermione turned her head to see what exactly he was staring at and felt her eyes widen when she saw it was a blonde angel with a white mask.

The blonde was chatting with another Phantom of the Opera, and although the brunette knew who that platinum blonde hair belonged to, she was clueless as to the identity of the companion. The person who was talking to Malfoy was obviously a girl, perhaps his friend, though her name escaped Hermione at the moment.

The way the Phantom spoke, made the brunette simply stare at the bright red lips that were sticking from the mouth piece of the mask as they smirked at something the blonde said. Her eyes glued to them and light hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle, unlike Ron's about being there at the party. The thought of analyzing another girl that in depth made her blush lightly.

_Why would I be looking so deeply at her? _

Speaking of Ron, she noticed that her boyfriend had sat down moments ago, while she was analyzing the Phantom. She felt her expression soften as he stared at the drink in his hand blankly, Hermione knew he was there for her and was grateful. Leaning down, she bent over to kiss the side of his neck lightly, not noticing that his neck didn't turn the normal shade of bright red when she did that, before returning her attention to Malfoy and his friend.

The two of them had been joined by a third party, dressed as a Devil, who had an arm wrapped around Malfoy's waist lightly and smiling at the Phantom. Hermione wracked her brain for their names since it was starting to bother her that she's not as observant as she wanted to be and then sighed, thinking it not relevant.

When the blonde leaned up to kiss the Devil's cheek, Hermione turned her head sharply back to look at her best friend, only to be taken aback slightly at his dark look. Ginny seemed oblivious to Harry's glares being directed at a Devil across the hall, which was no where near her. One would think it was the look of a jealous lover, but it was not the case.

Hermione knew about Harry's feelings for Malfoy, but would not admit it to the blonde ever since it was not seen as being normal. Her eyes saddened for him and Ginny since their relationship was doomed from the start since all the redhead saw Harry as was as a crush, not really full love. Looking back at Ron, who was seated beside her, she smiled softly at him.

_When did I sit down? Oh well. _

Ron looked up from his drink to grin back nervously, which made her narrow her eyes in slight suspicion. In the past few days leading up to this moment, she had not spent much time with her boyfriend. He was either at Quidditch practice or she was busy studying for her NEWTS. But there were some nights when he would return late and simply say he was hanging out with a friend.

He never did tell her who this 'friend' was, but at the time it didn't bother her since she had little time to spend with him herself so she had been glad he had someone to hang out with. Harry was busy with catching up with school, being Quidditch captain, and being with Ginny that he's not around as much either so that he can keep up the image of being the perfect hero. The image broke him slowly; the raven-haired young man was slowly breaking before her eyes.

It tugged at Hermione's heart, but Harry had said that he was okay with it, even if it made him jealous of other people hanging around the blonde. The intelligent brunette turned her attention back to Ron when she realized he was acting like a cheating boyfriend, which was a fear that tugged at her heart, but not in the sense that that she loved him that much; only because it would bother her a little that he would be dishonest.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Oh course love. Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled back, grabbing one of her hands and kissing the back of it gently.

"Well you seem a bit tense is all. Do you want to go back?" Hermione asked calmly, rubbing his bicep gently with her other hand.

Ron bit his lip at this point and looked at her with slightly fearful blue eyes, "No…its okay. I want you to have fun."

She narrowed her eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why would you say that? Are you accusing me of something Hermione?" He started to get a bit defensive, that Hermione simply stared with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Ron. It's just that you have this fearful look in your eyes and I want to know what's wrong. But how am I supposed to help if you won't tell me?"

Ron sighed, running his hand along his mask, before looking down at his drink. "I…there's…the thing is…"

"Does this have something to do with that 'friend' of yours?" she stated rather than asked, though inside she was confused. Their relationship was honest, filling, and perfect. Maybe that was the problem…it was to perfect even for her. Everyone expected them to be together, and they were, but she never felt more for him that friendly affection. Almost brotherly, the same way she felt for Harry.

Hermione watched as blue eyes become more sorrowful, and he nodded a little, his mask and hat bobbing with the movement. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Ginny had gone to dance with Dean who asked her to, and Luna dragged Neville after them, leaving only Harry with her and Ron.

"Y-yeah…"

She looked at Harry, who seemed to pull away from gazing at Malfoy long enough to tune into their conversation.

"What friend Ron?" asked Harry, who looked less remorseful enough to stop his friends if there, was going to be a fight.

"So you didn't tell Harry either Ron."

"How can I tell you guys? You wouldn't believe that he's my friend." The redhead downed the rest of drink, looking at them both gloomily and slightly defensive. His red neck was a sure sign of anger.

Hermione shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Of course we would believe you. You haven't given us reason to not trust you. Please Ron, tell us what's wrong." She grabbed her own drink, which she knew was laced with alcohol and sipped at it idly.

Harry sat up straighter, leaning in close to his two best friends. It was at times like this he noticed that Hermione and Ron acted more like a brother and sister than a boyfriend and girlfriend. He was sure that the brunette noticed this, because her eyes softened at the depressed redhead.

"Yeah Ron. We trust you."

Ron lifted his head back up to reply, " Well…I don't know where to start."

"What house is he in Ron?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin." He winced saying this, noticing the way Harry's eyes narrowed a little but not because of the house, simply because he was thinking of the Slytherin he liked and was hoping the two were not the same.

Hermione nodded encouragingly, not missing the look that passed Harry's face. "Is he younger or in our year?"

"Our year."

"How did you meet him?" They asked simultaneously. Ron looked at Hermione, before blushing a little.

"I sort crashed into him. I was all ready to get upset with him if he picked a fight, but he just gave me a small smile of apology and walked off. It bothered me, so I confronted him about it. He shrugged and just said he didn't see a reason to fight with me. I guess…I just sort of started following him to find out if he was up to something and he caught me. We got around to talking and…yeah…" Ron explained, his face never losing the red tint on his neck since the rest was hidden by the mask.

The brunette brushed a lock of brown hair from her face and smiled at him, "Why didn't you just tell us from the start Ron? I wouldn't have gotten so suspicious. What's his name?"

"I…I don't want to tell you."

Harry asked looking at him in suspicion, "Why?"

"Because…just because."

"It's not really a reason Ron."

"Yeah well that's all I'm saying Hermione." He turned away from her, standing up and walking off towards the food table, making Hermione and Harry stare after him in disbelief.

Harry turned to the young woman seated across from him, "You think he's cheating on you Hermione?"

"Why would you think that Harry?"

"The look on your face says it all."

"Is it so terrible that it doesn't bother me as much as it should?" She replied, with a confused look in her eyes.

The emerald-eyed young man shook his head, making his hair look even wilder and he smiled sadly, "No. Then we'd be in the same fix. I'm just glad Ron wasn't talking about Draco."

"I saw the way you looked at him Harry. Why do you torture yourself like this?" Hermione asked him, finishing her drink and already reaching for Luna's forgotten one.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly, "I could ask you the same thing. But then we'd be lying wouldn't we?"

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to go see if he's alright." Hermione stood up with her drink and began walking towards the dance floor, only to bump into the other Phantom.

She looked up ready to apologize only to catch her breath when she stared up into those light hazel eyes. In the lighting, they looked more like sweet honey when you poured it onto some bananas. Shaking away her blush, Hermione saw the other girl smirk, the red lips becoming more pronounced.

"You should watch where you're going next time."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright, no harm done. Although if I do get a stain on this costume, I'm going to be sending you a bill." The Phantom replied teasingly, the smirk still on her face as Hermione felt her face get heated.

The brunette suddenly realized that the other was joking with her and allowed herself a small smile to show she was not going to take it seriously. They stood there together, staring at each other until the singer on the stage announced that couples only on the dance floor for the next song.

Hermione shook her head out of her revenue and was about to side-step the Phantom when something inside her made her stop. Her gaze went to Ron, who was standing by the food table, with the person she assumed to be his Slytherin friend. It was the Devil that had been with Malfoy. Her eyes continued to stare as the smaller of the two, being the Slytherin, stood on his tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Ron's neck.

Her eyes widened as Ron's neck turned the customary red shade and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The smile radiating from the redhead's face made her heart break a little because he had never smiled like that when he was with her. The Devil smiled back at him, snuggling his face into the red-haired young man's chest, mimicking the moment of wrapping his arms around his waist.

Feeling a sudden urge to go to her room and cry, Hermione spun on her heel, nearly tripping on her big dress only to have a pair of arms wrap around her own waist securely.

She looked up into the light hazel eyes of the Phantom. Staring for a moment, bracing herself on the other girl's arms, Hermione tried to break away.

"Let me go this instant!"

"Do you really want me to Hermione? You have to stop running…from the truth." The Phantom's breath ghosted by her ear, causing a shiver to go down Hermione's spine and to relax momentarily in the embrace. "I saw you staring at me before. Would you care for a dance Ms. Granger?"

Unconsciously, Hermione nodded, feeling the other lead her onto the dance floor. She placed her hands onto the Phantom's shoulders, while the other kept her hands on the brunette's hips. Soon the music began to play, gentle sounds that resonated in Hermione's ears.

They swayed together, spun perfectly, and the Gryffindor could not believe how well this was going. She laid her head on the Phantom's shoulder, staring at other dancers. It didn't even bother her too much when she saw Ron dancing with his Devil. She would talk to him about it afterwards, but for now she was enjoying her own dance partner. In the distance, she saw that Harry was dancing with his angel and was smiling happily at her, that she couldn't help but return the smile and nuzzle herself closer to the other girl.

As the dance came to an end, Hermione stared back up into those hazel eyes. Those cherry red lips smiled, revealing a row of straight white teeth.

"Um…thank you."

"No. Thank you." The Phantom placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and began to pull away, only to be pulled back by Hermione who wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulling her down into a deep kiss.

Surprised, all the girl could do was wrap her own arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. The two stood there, kissing each other with a passion neither knew existed, before they pulled away together. The brunette panted while staring back.

All rational had been thrown away once their lips had brushed against each other. Now that they were separated, the brunette felt her blush return ten-fold and pull away entirely from the Phantom.

"I-I'm sorry…that was completely unintentional."

"It's okay. I rather enjoyed it myself really."

Looking up, Hermione knew that the young woman was being sincere but felt scared and confused. Shaking her head, she grabbed the ends of her dress, the Gryffindor ran out of the hallway, missing the regretful look from the Phantom and the worried looks of her friends.

She didn't stop at the portrait of her common room, ran to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, her mind swirling around the fact that despite that she had a boyfriend. She just kissed another girl…and liked it.

--

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

_**--**_

_**Okay I know I'm late on updates, but this is a one-shot. Unless I feel like making an epilogue x3 Reviews are always welcomed, but not flames because those are going to feed my flames of hell w **_


End file.
